The financial industry continuously evolves from a system heavily dependent upon paper transactions to a paperless system that uses digital technology to complete many financial transactions. For example, to replace making payments using paper checks, many customers of financial institutions may use a check card that may automatically and seamlessly transfer money from one account to another. Following this paperless trend, more and more customers of financial institutions may be decreasing the amount they use and/or possess cash.
Despite this continuous evolution in the financial industry, some individuals still may not be associated with a financial institution. Accordingly, these individuals may not have a financial account associated with a financial institution. Many customers of financial institutions may maintain payer-payee relationships with these individuals. For this reason, many customers may be required to physically visit a branch and/or Automated Teller Machine (“ATM”) associated with a financial institution to withdraw cash to fulfill their financial obligations.